Stand by me
by Tsuki-Amler
Summary: Levy, tengo algo que decirte. — ¿Qué cosa? – parecía que sus corazones de un momento a otro se saldría de sus cuerpos — Te… a… yo… bueno… - tartamudeaba – escucha con mucha atención que solo lo diré una vez ¿entendiste? – ella asintió sonrojada – yo… Gajeel – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. 100% Gajeel x Levy.


_**Titulo:**_Stand by me.

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima-sama._

_**Parejas:**__ 100% Gajeel x Levy _

_**Dedicación:**__ ¡Para mi gran amiga Joss! ¡Esta es la sorpresa que dije que te haría! Espero te guste n.n ¡TE QUIERO! =D eres una persona muy especial en mi vida, eres alguien en quien puedo confiar, eres una GRAN amiga y por eso te aprecio mucho n.n_

* * *

_***Stand by me.***_

_By: *Tsuki Amler*_

**_Stand by me._**

_Era un día soleado, las aves cantaban alegremente, Gajeel se encontraba sentado arriba de un árbol pensando ¿Qué pensaba? Nadie lo sabía, últimamente se comportaba extraño, sobre todo con una hermosa peli-azul perteneciente al gremio Fairy Tail desde hace algunos años. Algo pasaba por la mente del peli-negro pero ni el mismo lo sabía con exactitud, algo le pasaba cuando se encontraba cercas de ella, Levy siempre que salía a una misión se despedía de él con una sonrisa e incluso algunas veces lo invitaba a realizar la misión con su equipo, a veces aceptaba pero otras no, con el paso de los meses que ha convivido con ella ha sabido tratarla con amabilidad, algo que con el resto de las chicas no hacía._

_En las misiones cuando ella está en peligro no lo piensa dos veces y la defiende ante todo, no le importaba salir herido con tal de que ella se encontrara bien, algunas veces la miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos cuando el salía herido cuando la protegía, no le gustaba verla llorar y menos si él era el culpable de esas lagrimas, le dolía el pecho cada vez que la miraba así, el inconscientemente le limpiaba las lagrimas y le pedía que no llorara a lo que ella siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hacía que se mirara más bella de lo que ya es, al verla sonreír sentía una sensación en el pecho diferente al que siente cuando la ve llorar._

_**¡Gajeel! – **__alguien le grito con un tono molesto, al parecer ya tenía tiempo de estarlo llamando, el Dragón Slayer giro su vista hacia la persona que había interrumpido sus pensamientos._

_**Levy…**_**¿Qué quieres? **– pregunto con indiferencia, pero la verdad era que le interesaba mucho lo le tenía que decir.

**Voy a salir a una misión ¿Quieres venir?**

**No me interesa.**

**Oh… está bien – **Dijo ella con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

**Levy-sama ¿Nos vamos?**

_Un chico que jamás había visto fue el que llamo a la peli-azul, era un chico más alto que ella, de piel bronceada, cabello rubio algo alborotado, ojos color avellana, en sí, era un chico demasiado apuesto, quien recibió una sonrisa sincera de la chica, Gajeel frunció el seño._

**¡Hey! Y este ¿Quién es?**

**Es mi misión **

**Mucho gusto, soy Christopher – **se presento amablemente el chico con una sonrisa.

**¿Qué clase de misión es? – **le pregunto Gajeel ignorando completamente al chico.

**Tengo que escoltarlo a ****Akane Resort**

**¿Escoltarlo? ¿Tu sola?**

**Así es**

**Iré contigo **

_Los tres partieron hacia Akane Resort, Levy en todo el camino se iba preguntando por el cambio repentino de Gajeel de querer ir a la misión, mientras que el solo se limitaba a observa al Christopher y a Levy quienes estaban platicando alegremente siendo seguidos por el peli-negro unos metros atrás, no soportaba la idea de que ella vendría sola con ese sujeto , prácticamente lo ignoraban, ambos se dedicaban sonrisas mientras platicaban, el simplemente no lo soportaba, esas sonrisas deberían de ser para él, solamente para él y para nadie más, pero no le quedaba de otra más que observa la escena. En su pecho experimentaba una sensación desagradable, pero de cuando la miraba derramar lagrimas._

_**Sera que… ¿me estoy enamorando de ella? - **_pensó

_**Stand by me, mírame por favor**__**  
**__**aunque todavía no sé qué es el amor**__**  
**__**Stand by me, obsérvame por favor**__**  
**__**aunque todavía soy torpe en el amor**__**  
**_

_La rabia y los celos se apoderaban de él, le daban ganas de interrumpirlos, de llegar a su lado y ponerse en medio de los dos, no sabía de qué hablaban, pero, a veces la miraba sonrojarse ¿Qué demonios le decía ese sujeto? Que prácticamente era un completo extraño, ¿Por qué ella tuvo que aceptar esa misión? ¿Acaso no hay muchos magos en el gremio sin hacer nada? ¿Por qué ella? ¡¿Por qué?. Cuando menos se dio cuenta las estrellas y la luna iluminaban su camino ¿A qué hora había anochecido tan rápido?, Christopher sugirió acampar, ya que Levy estaba cansada de caminar tanto, por alguna extraña razón no habían querido abordar el tren, encendieron una fogata, comieron algo, al poco tiempo Christopher se había quedado dormido y la peli-azul fue a sentarse en una gran roca para observar el cielo._

**¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no te has dormido? – **pregunto Gajeel recargado en un árbol a espaldas de ella quien se sobresalto al escucharlo.

**Gajeel –**Pronuncio en un susurro – **Estaba admirando el cielo.**

**¿El cielo? – **pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

**Si, algo tiene esta noche que se ve hermosa – **su miraba se dirigió al cielo, era cierto, esa noche era esplendida, volteo a observar a la maga mientras que ella miraba el cielo con una sonrisa.

**Parece que disfrutas de la vista.**

**Así es, la luna está más brillante de lo normal y las estrellas resplandecen, parece que están bailando.**

**Pero que tonterías dices.**

**Es la verdad, me pregunto si alguna pareja la estará mirando en estos momentos, es tan romántico. – **El solo le limitaba a observarla mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

_**Cuanto más te veo, mejor me siento**__**  
**__**E inconscientemente empiezo a cantar**__**  
**__**De repente siento ganas de comprar una rosa**__**  
**__**Yo mismo me sorprendo de mí actuar**__**  
**_

_Se sentó a su lado observando también el cielo estrellado, en verdad era una hermosa vista, y lo era más con ella a su lado, de nuevo sintió ese latir y calor en su pecho, llevo su mano hacia este inconscientemente, ¿Por qué se sentía así siempre cuando estaba con ella? Parece que por fin se está dando cuenta._

_**Creo que mi corazón se acerca a ti**__**  
**__**El mundo me parece bello**__**  
**__**Si tú también sientes este mismo latir**__**  
**__**por favor, espérame un poco más**__**  
**_

_Al sentir la mirada del peli-negro giro su miraba hacia él quien no dejaba de observarla, le dedico una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que él había esperado ver, esa sonrisa que era solo para y para nadie más, inconscientemente el también sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas, sintió caliente su cara y se volteo a ver nuevamente el cielo, su corazón comenzó a latir muy de prisa, sentía que en un momento a otro este se saldría de su cuerpo._

_**Together make it love**__**  
**__**forever make it your smile**__**  
**__**Me llenaré con tu sonrisa radiante**__**  
**_

_Ella por su parte miro el sonrojo del Dragón Slayer y no pudo evitar sonrojarse también ella, se quedaron un rato contemplando el cielo, aunque de vez en cuando ambos volteaban "disimuladamente" para mirar al otro, cuando repentinamente el sintió algo en su hombro, volteo a ver y miro a su peli-azul dormida apoyada en el, inconscientemente la abrazo y el brazo que le quedo libre acaricio su cara, y después la llevo más abajo para tomar su mano, apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella. _

_Así pasaron la noche, sentados en una roca, ella dormida en su hombro, el abrazándola con su cabella apoyada en ella y con sus manos entrelazadas. Los rayos del sol pegaron de lleno en sus rostros, ambos se fueron despertando poco a poco y al estar completamente despiertos se miraron mutuamente, un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de ambos, pero antes de que pasara algo ella giro su miraba hacia el suelo, se disculpo y se fue hacia donde se encontraba Christopher._

_**Together make it love**__**  
**__**forever make it your smile**__**  
**__**Ahora toma mi mano, mi mano**__**  
**_

_Emprendieron su viaje, iban como desde que salieron del gremio, Levy y Christopher enfrente platicando animadamente y Gajeel unos metros atrás mirándolos, a veces ella se quedaba callada y seria, pero ese tal Christopher se le ponía enfrente haciendo gesto para que ella riera, todo había sido perfecto en la noche, la noche que para él había sido la mejor de toda su vida, experimento diferentes tipos de sentimientos, pero todos lo hacían sentir muy bien, y era ella la que lo provoco._

_**Stand by me, mírame por favor**__**  
**__**aunque todavía no sé qué es el amor**__**  
**__**Stand by me, obsérvame por favor**__**  
**__**aunque todavía soy torpe en el amor**__**  
**_

_Llegaron a su destino, a Gajeel se urgía que ese fulano se fuera de una vez y por todas y así poder regresas a solas con Levy, planeaba sacarle platica para que riera junto a él en el camino, quería que cayera la noche y volver a dormir a su lado, le gusto despertar y verla a su lado, a veces cuando la miraba le daban tantas ganas de darle un beso, pero se reprimía, ¿Y si cuando se durmiera la besaba? No sería mala idea, así ella no sabría nada y evitaría el rechazo._

_**Cuanto más te conozco más me palpita el corazón**__**  
**__**y sólo me limito a reír**__**  
**__**¿Y si te beso suavemente?**__**  
**__**¿Podré entrar un poco más en tu corazón?**__**  
**__**¿Será quizás lo que siento amor?**__**  
**__**Aunque todavía me siento tímido**__**  
**_

_Por fin Christopher se fue, recibieron la recompensa, estaba empezando a oscurecer, así que prefirieron quedarse en un hotel a pasar la noche y en la mañana irían a su hogar, entraron en el hotel y pidieron dos recamaras, en cuanto les dieron las llaves se fueron a buscar la habitación._

**Buenas noches Gajeel-kun – **dijo con una sonrisa, el evito su mirada.

**Buenas noches –**la peli-azul abrió la puerta algo decepcionada.

**¡Levy!**_ – _la llamo de repente, ella volteo a verlo.

**¿Si?** – el se puso algo nervioso.

**Descansa –**tras decir eso entro rápidamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta

_**Espera hasta que te muestre este amor que siento,**__**  
**__**que todavía no he podido dar un paso hacia adelante**__**  
**__**Together make it love**__**  
**__**forever make it your smile**__**  
**__**Me llenaré con tu sonrisa radiante**__**  
**_

_Amaneció muy pronto, el Dragón Slayer no pudo dormir muy bien, toda la noche se la paso pensando, ahora que regresaban solos al gremio seria su oportunidad para acercarse a ella y mostrarle que no es una mala persona, quería que ella estuviera 100% segura de que él ha cambiado desde que se unió a Fairy Tail, ahora se divertía, sonreía, aunque no lo demuestre, le encanta estar en Fairy Tail, aunque no lo diga considera a todos como a su familia._

**Gajeel-kun es hora de irnos.**

**Vamos.**

**Tomemos el tren de regreso.**

**¡No! – **Levy se sorprendió ante la respuesta de él y mas por el tono en que lo dijo – **Lo siento, es que, prefiero caminar, así tendremos mejor condición física. – **dijo en un tono nervioso.

**Está bien, como gustes.**

_Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron al camino que siguieron desde que salieron del gremio, se detuvo un momento por estar pensativo, cuando reacciono Levy se encontraba un poco lejos de él, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que el pali-negro se había detenido._

**¡Levy! – **la mencionada volteo – **¡Espera! - **_En unos segundos llego a su lado para continuas su camino._

_**Together make it love**__**  
**__**forever make it your smile**__**  
**__**Poco a poco, desde ahora iré hacia ti**__**Stand by me, mírame por favor**__**  
**__**Quiero estar más cerca de ti**_

_Iban caminando por un enorme bosque lleno de frutos silvestres, árboles frondosos, animales lindos y peligrosos, el lugar era muy lindo y lo era más por la puesta de sol, daban ganas de acampar allí, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa en llegar, por ese motivo decidieron dar un pequeño tour en una parte del bosque, _

**Levy…**

**¿Qué pasa? – **se encontraba jugando con unos conejos que se encontraron en el camino.

**Yo, bueno, yo –**estaba nervioso, prefería luchar contra la persona más fuerte y temible del mundo a estar a punto de confesar sus sentimientos, el se sonrojo.

**¿Qué te pasa?****¿tienes fiebre? Estas demasiado rojo – **dijo preocupada acercándose hacia él para tocarlo y asegurarse de que se encontrara bien, cuando lo iba a ser el tomo su mano.

**Estoy bien, es solo que, yo, te quiero mostrar algo que encontré cuando fui a buscar comida**

**Muy bien, vamos, te sigo – **de nuevo esa sonrisa.

_**Stand by me, obsérvame por favor**__**  
**__**Quiero verme mejor ante ti**_

_No sabía a dónde la llevaba, estaba muy misterioso, ya tenían mucho caminando y aun no llegaban, estaba cansada, el se percato de ella y fue a su lado, le ofreció llevarla en su espalda a lo que ella se negó pero él es muy terco como para recibir un no como respuesta, por lo tanto, en contra de su voluntad la subió a su espalda, al principio le grito, lo pateo, le pego, pero el por nada del mundo la iba a bajar, no le quedo de otra y se recargo en el, paso sus brazos por su cuello teniendo cuidado de no ahorcarlo, aunque estaba sonrojada al sentir sus manos tomando sus muslos para evitar que se callera, de igual manera el también estaba sonrojado al sentirla tan cercas de él, pero lo bueno es que ninguno de ellos se podía ver frente a frente._

_Cuando se estaba quedando dormida llegaron a su destino, no pudo ver nada más que una roca de varios metros, se extraño ¿Ese era el lugar a donde la quería llevar? Ella esperaba otra cosa._

**Sujétate.**

_Tras decir eso no espero respuesta y comenzó a dar grandes saltos para llegar a la cima, si asombro fue enorme al ver el lugar, en la cima de esa gran roca había solamente un árbol un hermoso árbol, muchas mariposas volando a su alrededor y un pequeño lago completamente tranquilo, ¿Cómo era posible que un lugar así se encontrara en la cima de una roca? No lo sabía, pero no le importaba el lugar era precioso, no pudo evitar suspirar mientras lo abrazaba._

_**Esto es… hermoso.**_

_**No más que tu - **__¡diablos! Lo dijo en voz alta, ¿Y si ella le dejaba de hablar?, la bajo lentamente, de nuevo los dos estaban sonrojados_

_**¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?**_

_**Bueno… pues… yo - **_ su voz era temblorosa, nunca había hablado así en su vida, no podía articular palabras, cuando menos lo pensó, la pequeña peli-azul lo abrazo, levanto su cabeza para poderlo ver.

_**Gracias Gajeel-kun **_

_Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero esta vez era diferente a las otras, por parte de él era una mirada tierna y por parte de ella era una mirada de amor. Se fue inclinando mientras ella cerraba los ojos, el también lo hizo cuando se fundieron en un beso, un beso tierno, el primer beso de ambos, cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo fijamente, el acaricio su rostro._

_**Al principio no sabía**__**  
**__**lo que significaba el contemplar a alguien**__**  
**__**Todavía no sé lo que siento, y ¿tú?**_

**Levy, tengo algo que decirte.**

**¿Qué cosa? – **parecía que sus corazones de un momento a otro se saldría de sus cuerpos

**Te…** **a… yo… bueno…** - tartamudeaba – **escucha con mucha atención que solo lo diré una vez ¿entendiste?** – ella asintió sonrojada – **yo…**

**Gajeel – **sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lo que a él no le gustaba, pero en esta ocasión se sentía bien, porque eran lagrimas de felicidad.

_Se volvieron a abrazar con más fuerza y juntaron sus labios, besándose nuevamente, se sentaron bajo el árbol tomados de la mano, no podían dejar de mirarse con una sonrisa, ella se recargo en el con una amplia sonrisa._

**Gajeel, yo también te amo. – **dijo con una sonrisa al recordar lo que le había dicho, él la abrazo fuertemente, al poco tiempo los dos se quedaron dormidos.

_**Te amo**__**.**_

* * *

_¿Qué les parecio?_

_Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no_

_SAYONARA!_

_Nos seguiremos leyendo en mi otro fic *Siempre te protegeré* NaLu_


End file.
